The Crimson
by Caaorn
Summary: CH.3 UP! Ryu Hayabusa, after witnessing a horrendous event he thought was avoidable, leaves the Shinobi Clan and takes up a job as a mercenary. Now Hayate finds himself in the same position as with Kasumi...trying to kill someone close to him. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Crimson

Disclaimer: Tecmo, Team Ninja, and Itagaki all rightfully own DOA and all of it's contents. This is just a fan fic.

---Author's Note---

I said to myself, if The Innocent and The Angered (For those wanting an update to The Angered, it most likely will never come because it was a short story) do well enough I'll start another one. And with at least 35 reviews, good and bad, on The Innocent and a decent amount on The Angered, I've decided they had done more then well enough. So here I bring you my newest fic, The Crimson. R&R!

-End of Note, Beginning of Story-

"Today, we end the life of runaway Kasumi! Watch closely what will happen to all those who dare run away from the clan!" Ryu watched painfully as Kasumi's head rolled to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.

-One Year Later-

Ryu Hayabusa stood atop a towering building in Tokyo, his watchful eyes scanning the area below him. Cars raced past, people slowly moved along...everything seemed normal. The annoying ring of his phone suddenly began to play. Ryu reached into his pocket and carefully pulled out his dark black cellphone. He flipped it open and raised it to his ear,

"I'm looking for the Crimson." A voice, clearly masked, said from the other line.

"I'm listening." Ryu replied, taking a step forward as continued to watch the area.

"I need your help. Meet me at the night club...the one owned by Hiroshi Takeda."

"I don't meet in person." Ryu replied.

"One million in American cash say's you do." The man replied. A few moments later, the man had hung up. Ryu let his arm drop to his side and smirked,

"Sounds interesting." Ryu mumbled as he pocketed the phone. He bent down slightly, then hopped upwards. He soared upwards, then quickly began to fall. Ryu ran do the building for a bit, then quickly stomped on the building, sending him rocketing forward. Ryu landed on the roof of a smaller building in a crouched position. He quickly got up and began moving forward again, a grin on his face as he moved at unthinkable speeds. He scaled a long row of pipes and rolled forward off the building. He grabbed a grapple hook from his belt and shot the hook with the press of a button. The sharp edges dug into the edge of another building. Ryu kicked his feet outwards as the hook pulled him forward. The grapple un-hooked just as he reached the building. He clutched the edge of the building and flipped onto the roof. Dust rose from the ground as he stood there, resting for a second. He walked to the opposite side of the building and took a deep breath before letting himself fall forward, off the building. He rocketed downwards, the wind whipping at his face. Ryu narrowed his eyes as he neared the ground. Just two feet above the ground, he performed a flip and landed in a genuflect position. He stayed for a bit as he caught his breath, letting the feeling come back into his body. When he felt ready, Ryu stood up and glanced at the sign plastered just above the rusty doube doors.

"Red Eight, the night club owned by Hiroshi Takeda." Ryu read as he pushed the doors open. Rays of different colored lighting instantly blinded Ryu. Shaking his head, he continued his advance into the crummy, yet, full club.

"No weapons allowed, bub." A large bald man said. The words 'Guard' were plastered across the front of his too-tight black t-shirt.

"Take it." Ryu replied, tossing his blade to the man.

"Welcome to the Red Eight then." The man said, stepping aside. Ryu was instantly pulled into the large mosh pit. People were pushing each other and leaping all around as intense loud music rocked the entire building. A man rushed up to Ryu and tried pushimg him with his shoulder. Ryu side stepped and tripped the foolish man was was instantly stepped on by others who were unaware of his presence on the floor. Ryu pushed through the swarming crowds until a man on the upper-floor called to him.

"Hayabusa...up here!" The man was shrouded in darkness, but the voice was recognizable. Ryu bent down slightly and leapt upwards, he wrapped a hand around the railing on the second floor and swung his legs over it.

"What is it?" Ryu asked, leaning against the railing. Suddenly, Ryu recognized the man, "...Hayate." Hayate sat in a large leather chair, his arms folded as he smirked at Ryu's entrance. There were two men on either side of Hayate. They both had buzz cuts and wore tuxes.

"Ryu...it's a crime...how long it's been, I mean." Hayate said, extending an arm. Ryu refused to shake it,

"What is it, Hayate? Is this about the...clan?"

"You know all too well that...it usually would be. I'm still very upset you would choose the life of a lowly mercenary over the grand life of being a shinobi. What made you do this?" Hayate asked, a pleasent expression on his face. Ryu rolled his eyes,

"I did it...because..." Ryu didn't want to say the reason that he knew Hayate surely already knew.

"You did it because of...Kasumi." Hayate said, lowering his head so his eyes were covered by his long bangs. This movement hid all Hayate's emotions of the situation, "Because we killed her and you just couldn't take it. Did you think we'd let her off easy? Did you think we'd never catch her? Now our clan is stuck in the same position Kasumi put us in when she left the clan. We've got no choice but to kill you, Ryu." Ryu shook his head and tightened his grip on the railing,

"Give it your best shot, buddy." Ryu said. Hayate stood up, tears streaming down his face, an unusual sight.

"WHY!" He shouted as he drew his blade, "YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Hayate thurst the blade forward. Ryu frowned and back flipped, landing back in the heavy crowd of people. Ryu began moving towards the exit, pushing people to the ground as he ran. He could feel Hayate tailing right behind him. Ryu rushed past the bald bodyguard and grabbed his blade,

"Catch ya later!" Ryu shouted as he pushed his way out through the double doors. Once outside, Ryu felt the presence of many around him. With a deep breath, Ryu began down the left alleyway, which seemed clear, his hand on the hilt of his blade. The alleyway seemed to stretch on forever, beads of sweat began to run down Ryu's face as he heard numerous hisses behind him. The hiss...a sound signaling death. Ryu burst out of the alleyway into the wide-open streets, hundreds of people still in the area, "Got to get away from these people..." Ryu mumbled as he began rushing across the street, cars speeding past him. A honk came from his left. Ryu gracefully back-flipped as the car sped past him, still honking as it went. Suddenly, blood began trickling to the floor. Ryu's eyes widened as the pain in his left arm intensified...they had caught up with him. Ryu wrenched the shurinken out of his shoulder and whirled around to see Hayate and ten other ninja closing in on him, "You're going against the rules! We're in public!" Ryu exclaimed, stepping back slowly.

"You've already shown the public our ways with your silly little Crimson mercenary business. You're in the papers, in the news...let's give these people what they want to see!" Hayate exclaimed as he slammed his blade into ground. Cracks began to run through the ground, moving towards Ryu.

"Damn!" Ryu exclaimed, taking another step back. A golden light erupted from the cracks as they reached Ryu. The ground exploded at Ryu's feet, sending him flying into a car speeding past. The car's side caved in and Ryu landed on the backseat of the car, metal and glass strewn all about.

"What the hell!" The man exclaimed.

"Keep driving!" Ryu shouted, drawing his blade and holding it against the man's neck.

"R-right..." The man replied, speeding the car up. Ryu sighed, relived at his escape. But this relief lasted only a second as the next moment, Hayate was running alongside the car, tossing small ninja bombs inside.

"BAIL!" Ryu shouted, leaping out the car and tackling Hayate in the process.

"What?" The man asked, turning around. Ryu and Hayate flew backwards and landed on another car's roof, the previous vehicle exploding with the man still inside. Ryu raised his blade and stabbed at Hayate, missing barely and lodging his blade into the hood. Hayate took this chance to punch Ryu in the face, sending Ryu flying off the car only to land in the trunk of a truck. Ryu shook his head and stood up, his bones aching. Suddenly, the truck slowed down as Hayate landed on the hood. Ryu leapt on the roof and performed a triple round-house, sending Hayate flying off and hitting the road. Ryu threw the passenger seat door open and threw himself in. He pulled a ninja star from a small holster on his thigh and held it to the man's neck,

"Keep driving."

"No." The man said. Ryu glanced over at the driver and gasped. The driver was one of the ninja that had been with Hayate. Ryu tried to push the door open, but a loud 'click' signaled he was stuck inside. The man stopped the car and Hayate instantly smashed through the window. He lay on the dashboard and plunged his blade forward, stabbing Ryu in the chest. Ryu's mouth dropped open, his vision began to become hazy as Hayate pulled the blade out and stabbed again. Suddenly, someone else's blood splattered onto Ryu's face. The next few moments, Ryu could see nothing but black. Memories began to run through his head,

"Is this that whole 'life flashing before my eyes' thing?" Ryu asked no one in particular, unaware of his location.

"It had better not be." A familiar voice said. A very familiar voice...a voice Ryu loved to listen to.

"Kasumi?" Ryu asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. His vision returned instantly. He was in dark forest, a small fire was lit to his right and to his left...sat Kasumi, "I thought you died? I watched them cut off your head with my own eyes...and I didn't do anything..."

"That wasn't me." Kasumi replied, "You remember Kasumi X, don't you?"

"How do I know...you're not X?" Ryu asked, shaking his head.

"I'll prove it to you." Kasumi replied, moving forward slowly. She kissed him lightly on the lips, then quickly moved away. Ryu smiled,

"I owe you one...Kasumi." He moved forward, ignoring the pain in his body, and wrapped his arms around her...embracing her, "I missed you."

-End of Chapter One-

-Author Note-

Make sure you keep reading. Things are going to get much more interesting and some DOA4 characters will be joining the party. Hell, everyonis joining the party so keep reading! Two reviews will earn you the new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crimson

Disclaimer: Tecmo, Team Ninja, and Itagaki all rightfully own DOA and all of it's contents. This is just a fan fic.

-End of Chapter One, Start of Chapter Two-

Ryu flipped over a man drenched in blood and whirled around, slicing downwards along the man's spine.

"ACK!" The man screamed as he dropped to his knees. Ryu turned around and looked around the burning village, trying to find any remaining enemies.

"We've won!" Ryu shouted, raising his bloody katana high in the air. Cheers rang out all around, the members of the Hayabusa clan dragging themselves into the center of the small village.

"Wait..." One man said, gazing ahead with wide eyes, "What's that!" Ryu quickly spun around and stumbled backwards in awe. An army of at least ten thousand was marching over the hill, the blood red sun casting their shadows across the body-strewn ground.

"We of the Hayabusa clan will not waver!" Ryu shouted, clutching the hilt of his blade with both hands. Flaming arrows began to rain upon them, the onslaught did not stop. Ryu began moving forward, skillfully dodging the arrows as the struck the ground all around him, sending chunks of dirt flying all around. He glanced behind him to see his comrades were still following, a mix of fear and courage upon their blood splattered faces. He shifted his gaze back ahead, where the large army was continuing to move forward. Ryu crouched down and pushed forward, propelling himself towards the army. He held his blade ahead of him and began to drill through them. An unseen soldier from his left plunged a spear into his side, ending his insane drill attack. Ryu rolled across the ground, tripping some soldiers, and landed far from the charging force. He got one one knee and wrenched the spear out of his side.

"Ryu Hayabusa...what a sad sight." A man with a Tengu mask on said as he moved towards Ryu while the rest of the army began their raid on the village.

"Who are you? Show you're face." Ryu said, glaring at the man as he struggled to stand.

"Maybe you'll find out someday." The man said as he kneed Ryu in the jaw. Ryu fell backwards, coughing out blood, "Rest for now, Ryu." The man said as he slammed the blade into Ryu's stomach. Ryu blacked out. The Hayabusa clan was wiped out. When Ryu awoke, it was morning in the next day. He tried to sit up but the blade was still lodged in his stomach. With much pain, he wrenched the blade out and stood up.

"Is...anyone here!" He shouted, clutching his wound.

"Ryu? That you?" Hayate's voice called back, "Where are you?"

"...Hayate." Ryu mumbled, "Hayate, I'm in the fields!" Ryu's vision became hazy, he dropped to his knees and coughed.

"Ryu...Ryu!" Hayate was instantly by his side, patting his back, "You alright, Ryu?"

"What does it look like?" Ryu asked, shaking his head.

"It look's bad...let's get you some help." With ease, Hayate set Ryu on his shoulder and began towards the destroyed village, where the once proud Hayabusa clan resided.

-Realizing every member of the Hayabusa clan was deceased, Ryu gave into Hayate's requests. He joined the Mugen Tenshin Clan as Hayate's right hand man-

"Ryu...I need your help." Someone said as Ryu rested in his room, "Ryu, help me!"

"Who's there?" Ryu asked, standing up. His body suddenly ached and he found himself back in the forest, Kasumi fighting a familiar white haired woman.

"Ryu, help me out!" Kasumi shouted again as she grabbed another one of Christie's punches and threw her into a tree. Ryu instantly grabbed his sword off the leaf covered ground and raced forward, drawing his blade as he ran. Christie shook her head as she pulled herself back up. Kasumi, trying to catch Christie off guard, twirled around in place and then used the momentum from the spin to throw a hard punch, Christie ducked under it and grabbed Kasumi's neck, pinning her up against a tree. She drew a knife from it's hip holster and held it up to Kasumi's eye.

"No!" Ryu screamed, leaping forward and tackling Christie. Kasumi hit the ground, rubbing her neck, as Christie and Ryu rolled around on the ground, both trying to get the better of the other. Christie, giving up, raised a foot and kicked Ryu high into the air. She rolled out of the way and Ryu hit the ground, grunting as his blade flew from his hands and lodged itself into a tree trunk. Kasumi leapt over Ryu and front flipped over Christie, then leapt backwards and pinned Christie to the ground. Ryu stood up and rushed over, kicking Christie in the head and knocking her out.

"Ah...thanks, Ryu." Kasumi said, standing up and wiping dirt off her face. Ryu sauntered over and bent down next to her.

"Missed a spot." Ryu said, quickly wiping the remaining dirt off. Kasumi's eyes suddenly widened, Ryu turned around to see Christie lunging forward with her knife. He felt a burning pain in his left torso as Kasumi kicked him out of the way and took a stab to the arm. Ryu back-flipped to regain his stance and found himself standing near his blade. He yanked it out and rushed towards them as Christie continued to push the blade in further, an expression of insanity on her face. Ryu, deciding to end it grusome and quick, whirled around as he reached them and cut Christie's head cleanly off. Kasumi pushed Christie off her and frowned as she placed a hand on the hilt of the knife lodged in her arm. She wrenched it out, blood pouring out of her wound.

"...Ow..." She said, obviously holding back tears as she lowered her head.

"It's alright..." Ryu said, stabbing his blade into the dirt and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Let's get you fixed up, huh?"

---

Ryu finished wrapping her wound up as they sat near the river.

"When did she come?" Ryu asked worriedly as he scooted a bit away and began washing the blood off his face.

"Are you worried about me?" Kasumi asked, staring at her reflection at the mirror, "I should be worried about you. They think I'm dead...you're the one they're hunting. She was about to kill you..." Kasumi continued, her eyes beginning to well up with tears, "...when I woke and saw her."

"But...shouldn't they know you're still alive? You were right there in the middle of the city when you stopped Hayate and..."

"No, I used a technique in which you can hide yourself. I was a ghost, no one saw me."

"Tranquility." Ryu said, sounding impressed, "I haven't got that quite down yet. I haven't been using ninja techniques much anymore..."

"Oh yeah," Kasumi said, glancing over at him, "You're that...Crimson, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Ryu replied, "And you knew, how?"

"I've been watching you closely." She said, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now, why are you crying? We'll be alright." Ryu said, smiling, "We'll be alright..."

---Mugen Tenshin, Hidden Village-

"No report from that agent, Christie. I would assume she has failed." Ayane said as she stood before Hayate. Hayate frowned as he rubbed his bandaged wound,

"Any report on who that ghost was?" Hayate asked.

"Nothing..." Ayane replied, shaking her head. Hayate ran a hand through his hair, his eyes shut,

"What's your opinion? Is what we're doing wrong?" Hayate asked. Ayane looked at her feet,

"I...don't think so." Ayane replied. Hayate grinned,

"Killing Hayabusa...is not wrong? I know you held a grudge against Kasumi and that is why you didn't argue...but what do you have against Hayabusa?"

"I...I...just think we should follow the rules set by our elders so long ago. It'd be wrong to change them...even for Ryu."

"...Is that truly all that you feel about this situation?"

"It is."

"I see. You may go now."

"Thank you, Hayate." Ayane said, turning and leaving Hayate's hut. Hayate sighed and beat the ground with his fist,

"...Follow the rules set by our elders...bull." He glanced at the Tengu mask hanging on his wall, "Maybe someday...I'll find out." Hayate can't help but grin.

-Author Note-

Alright, done with the second chapter. Now, for those still wondering how Ryu got out of the truck, it was Kasumi. The reason they're talking about the whole ghost thing is because Kasumi used the Tranquility technique and attacked Hayate, then got Ryu out of there. Don't ask me how, LOL Two more review get's you the next chapter!

Kenji


	3. Chapter 3

The Crimson

Disclaimer: Tecmo, Team Ninja, and Itagaki all rightfully own DOA and all of it's contents. This is just a fan fic.

-End of Chapter Two, Beginning of Chapter Three-

"We'd better be leaving this area soon." Ryu said, taking another bite of his cooked fish. Kasumi stabbed another raw fish with a sharp stick and held it over the dying fire.

"I've got this abandoned warehouse I go to sometimes. We can go there for a bit..." Kasumi replied, watching as the fish began to blacken. Ryu tossed his bare stick aside and laid down, gazing up at the night sky,

"We should move at midnight." Ryu said, as he placed his hands behind his head, "It's safest then..." Kasumi didn't reply, her brown chestnut colored eyes watching the flames dance around.

-----

"What's your name?" Hayate asked as he tossed a ninja star up, caught it, and then repeated.

"Elliot...that's all you need to know." A blond haired man replied, his head bowed as he stood before Hayate.

"Hm...I've never heard of you. Are you sure he's good, Ayane?" Hayate asked, looking at Ayane who stood in the back of the room. Ayane nodded,

"He's new on the market...but he took down three of our men with ease." Ayane replied. Hayate smirked,

"That so?" He tossed the star at Elliot. In a split second, Elliot pulled his blade out of it's hilt and deflected the star, sending it flying into the ceiling, "Ha...very good. You're hired, Elliot."

---

Ryu waited in silence in a dark alleyway as Kasumi searched the area with her ghost skill.

"Hurry it up, Kas..." Ryu mumbled, looking around him to ensure he was still alone.

"'Ey man, what a catch, huh?" A heavily accented voice drifted to Ryu from just outside the alleyway. With one quick movement, Ryu leapt up, planted a foot on the wall, and propelled himself off that onto the ceiling. He whirled around when on the ceiling and watched as five men, dressed in baggy clothing, entered the alleyway, a black haired woman, wearing a pink tanktop and mini-skirt, being dragged along by the one in the back.

"Lemme go!" The female shouted. Ryu watched closely, waiting for the right moment to jump in.

"You know what? You'd better shut up or I'll carve your friggin' mouth off!" One of the men shouted, pulling out a knife and holding it up threatingly.

"Yeah...right." The woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Little...!" The man lunged forward, his knife outstretched. Ryu prepared to leap down, his hand on the hilt of his blade, when suddenly the woman grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over her shoulder into a trash can. Ryu sat back down and watched, interested. Another man lunged forward and threw a punch. The woman ducked under it and slammed him in the stomach with her shoulder. He backed up and fell into the arms of another one of his comrades. The woman rushed forward and leapt up, planting a foot on one of the man's shoulders and dropping back down behind him. She reached behind her and grabbed both his arms. She leaned forward and flipped him over her back, the sound of his bones crunching as he hit the cement. Another man wearing a Alaska beanie rushed forward from behind her, reaching for her neck. She glanced backwards and quickly back-flipped, kicking him as she flew past him. He stumbled forward, then fell down, blacking out. The one who had caught the man earlier threw his friend off him and pulled out a 9MM. He cocked it and fired. Ryu quickly tossed a ninja star downwards, cutting the bullet in half. The woman turned around and kicked the man in the head. He twirled around and began stumbling forward. She rushed forward and leapt upwards, extending her feet outwards and kicking him in the back. He screamed as he flew into the wall, leaving a small dent in it. With a sigh, the woman brushed the dust off her tanktop and looking up at Ryu. Ryu's eyes widened,

"I knew you were there the whole time." She said, an obvious smile spreading across her cute face, "Thanks." Ryu leapt down and shook his head,

"No problem. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...you look like you're in horrible shape though...what happened?"

"Ah, don't worry about me. What's your name?"

"Lei-Fang. You?"

"Ryu Hayabusa...listen, you'd better be going on home." Ryu said, glancing at the gangster's knocked out bodies.

"Alright...see you later, Ryu." Lei-Fang said, waving as she rushed off into the distance. Ryu leaned against the wall, making sure that the gangsters didn't wake up. When one stirred, Ryu moved over and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again. After a while (and about thirteen head kicks) Kasumi returned,

"Ryu, the path to the warehouse is clear. Let's go."

"Any trouble?" Ryu asked, walking up to her.

"None. It seems you ran into some trouble though." Kasumi replied, glancing at the gangsters.

"Nah." Ryu replied, "Let's move."

---

Lei-Fang watched the stars from her roof, a hobby she enjoyed quite often when she couldn't sleep...and tonight was serious case of insomnia. She couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious man in black who had saved her from the the thug with the gun. Sighing, she moved her gaze towards the empty streets of Tokyo. Late night was usually still bustling in Tokyo, but tonight was different. Everything was dead silent. Suddenly, she saw two figures in the moonlight, leaping from ceiling to ceiling.

"Wow..." she mumbled.

----

Ryu placed a hand on the door of the warehouse,

"Have you searched inside the place yet?" Ryu asked.

"...No. Why?" Kasumi asked, confused.

"Just worried is all. Can never be too careful." Ryu pushed the door open and peered inside. The interior was dimly lit, some of the lights flicking on and off. There was a three-seater sofa in the far right corner, a T.V. set on top of a weak looking wooden table with a dirty cloth decorated with roses set on top of it. There was a Queen sized bed in the bottom left of the area, the blankets clean and folded.

"Yeah...it's pretty empty." Kasumi said, reading Ryu's expressions.

"It's fine." Ryu said, smiling as he stepped aside for Kasumi to enter first, "There's a lot of room. A very good thing."

"Yeah, I train here sometimes. It's safe and as you said...it has a lot of room." Kasumi replied as she stepped inside and sauntered over to the bed, falling down on it and staying their, unmoving. Ryu slowly shut the door and walked to the couch, falling down on it and sending the remote flying into the air. He quickly caught it and flipped the T.V. on.

"No reception." Kasumi said, without even looking. Ryu shrugged and tossed the remote aside.

"Might as well get rest...good night." Ryu said, lying down on the couch and shutting his eyes.

"G'night..." Kasumi replied.

----

With complete silence and agility, Elliot rushed through the various alleyways in Tokyo, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. Suddenly, one of Hayate's ninja was running alongside him.

"We've spotted them. In that small, abandoned warehouse...near the outskirts of the city."

"Got it." Elliot replied. The ninja nodded and leapt upwards, disappearing.

----

Ryu's eyes opened slowly as his cell phone rang loudly in his pocket.

"Forget about this thing..." Ryu thought as he pulled it out and flipped it open. He held it to his ear and waited,

"I'm looking for the Crimson." A voice said.

"The Crimson is out of business." Ryu replied.

"Yes, you are." Suddenly, the door flew open and a blonde haired man wielding a scimitar rushed in, a murderous look on his young face. Ryu rolled off the couch just as the man slashed downwards, chopping the couch in half. Ryu back flipped over the T.V. and went for his blade when he realized...he didn't have it.

"Looking for this?" The man asked, holding Ryu's sheathed blade up.

"How'd you get it?" Ryu asked, gritting his teeth and backing up a few steps.

"I used to be a thief." The man said simply, grinning.

"Huh...low life." Ryu taunted.

"Shut up!" He shouted, lunging forward. Ryu leapt up and grabbed hold of one of the hanging metal cords holding the light bulbs. He swung back and forth and when he gained enough momentum, lunged forward at the wall. He planted his feet on the wall and threw himself downward, tackling the young man. They rolled around for a bit, but Ryu suddenly leapt out of the rolling fight, his blade in hand.

"Come on." Ryu said, drawing his blade and tossing the sheath aside.

"Son of a...!" The man raced forward and swung. Ryu held up his blade and blocked.

"You may be skilled with the blade but kid...you've got no muscles." Ryu threw the man off easily. The man crashed into the T.V. and hit the ground. He quickly pulled himself together and got back up, blood trickling down from his mouth.

"Heh...I miss the feeling...pain, I mean." The man said.

"Prepare to remember it a whole lot more." Ryu said, smirking. He raced forward and swung his blade. The man leapt above the attack and extended his feet outwards, kicking Ryu in the face. Ryu back-flipped and landed on his feet. The man now made his move, slamming the blade into the ground and rushing forward. When he reached Ryu, he leapt upwards. Ryu held his katana up to block, sparks flying as they grinded their blades together. When they finished their block-fest, the man whirled around in mid-air and chopped downwards. Ryu leaned backwards and placed a hand on the floor. He lifted his feet in the air and kicked the man backwards. The man fell on the table, smashing it in half and landing on the ground again.

"Oh yeah...that's it." The man said, picking himself up again.

"Come here for some more..." Ryu said, standing back up and holding his blade with two hands.

"No...it's your turn!" The man shouted. He lunged forward and swung again. Ryu shook his head and ducked under the attack, he raised his hand and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it, "Gaahhh!" The man stepped back, dropping his blade. Ryu stood up and smirked, kicking the blade to the far end of the room, "You'll pay for this...!" The man shook his hand wildly and pocked it it. He rushed forward and rolled, tripping Ryu. Ryu hit the ground face first,

"You bastard..." Ryu pulled himself up and turned around to see the man holding the scimitar with his other hand now, his injured hand still in his pocket.

"I wanna end this now!" The man shouted through gritted teeth.

"Then do your damn job right!" Ryu shouted, motioning for the man to make a move. The man raced forward and front-flipped over Ryu. He bent backwards and slashed Ryu's back. Ryu rolled forward and whirled around, patting his back,

"Hah! I got you!" The man shouted, "Now die!" Ryu shook his head as the man moved forward slowly. The man stood before Ryu, he held the blade high above his head, "Ten million in the bag...you're going to be ok, mother." The man said, a gentle smile coming on his face.

"Does he have a reason?" Ryu thought as he waited for the man to strike. The man swung the blade downwards. In one quick movement, Ryu back-flipped and kicked the blade out of the man's hands. The blade flew into the air, the man stunned as he watched it twirl around in the air, "I...can't feel any remorse for this man!" Ryu plunged his blade forward, stabbing the man in the heart.

"Ah..." The man's mouth dropped open, "Hah..." The blade struck the ground as the two stood there, motionless. Ryu pulled his blade out and the man fell to the ground. Ryu knelt down next to him,

"Hayate sent you...right!"

"Y-yeah..." The man stuttered, "Oh man...this hurts so bad." He laughed as he clutched his wound.

"Damn it! Why!" Ryu asked, slamming the ground with his fist.

"M-my name is Elliot. Please...please take care of my mother. She's going to..." the man's eyes welled up with tears, "die." Elliot took his last few breaths, then his eyes shut, tears still running down his face.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" Ryu screamed. He took a few deep breaths, then glanced over at Kasumi. She had slept through it all. A girl with so many problems. A sister and brother who hated her sorely...a life with no enjoyment at all, a life lived on the run. "I'll change it..." Ryu said, "For you. For us." He stood up as the first ray's of sun broke out.

Author's Note

Jeez, I didn't intend for the chapter to go on this long! But I become so lost in it...thanks mostly to the music I was listening to on parts of the chapter which just kept pushing me on. Like during the Elliot fight I was listening to One Winged Angel, so it inspired a really awesome fight scene I hope. During Elliot's final moments I was listening to The Real Folk Blues and that one Wolf's Rain song. Damn, that made me have to make it as dramatic as I could. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep reading. Two review will earn you the next chapter. Oh yes, and if you notice grammar problems, don't blame me:p My keyboard is a piece of junk and sometimes dosen't input a word or period and so on.

Kenji


End file.
